Rose Tyler's History of Sex
by MyClaraOswinOswald
Summary: I think the title covers it. RATED M FOR A REASON. LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT. READ AT YOU OWN RISK.


**Okay so this is my first smutty fanfiction. I really hope y'all like it please R/R! THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

Age 14

I tossed and turned over and over again. The loud grunts and moans escaping through the small crack under the door of my mum's bedroom grew louder and more frantic. I knew what they were doing; I had done sex education, although I had never actually seen it.

Curious, I clambered out of bed and slowly opened my mum's door.

A man I recognised to be the milkman was lying flat on his back on my mum's bed, his cock rock hard. My mum, completely naked was kissing and licking his length, taking it all into her mouth and deep throating it before pulling it all back out again and swirling her tongue across the head. She did this again and again, occasionally dragging her teeth as she moved to lick the head, eliciting a moan from the man who was clearly enjoying her company.

She stood up and moved so she was sitting on his face. He started to slowly eat her out, kissing and licking places which were normally private. He rubbed her perfectly shaven pussy making her cum hard into mouth. The milkman licked up all of the juices and then pushed her so she was hovering just above his erect penis.

My mum slowly sank down onto his member, gasping as she took almost all of him in the most intimate way. She moved away and then sank down on him again, repeating this action until they reached a rhythm which suited them both which was when she really started to ride him. I could see her perfectly manicured nails were digging hard into his shoulders and I was sure they would leave some sort of scar. The milkman held my mum by her hips, guiding her into a position where she could take more of him. Each one of his thrusts earned him a grunt or a moan as a reward and my mum's eyes were rolled back in pleasure. He grabbed one of her breasts and started to play with her erect nipple; twisting it between his fingers to let a gasp escape her parted lips.

My mum crept her hand down between the two to where they were connected and she rubbed her little bundle of nerves, pleasuring herself to the joy of the milkman who watched her in absolute ecstasy.

I watched her do this and with curiosity, slid my hand under my pyjama trousers and panties-which I found to be soaking wet- though my hairy, untamed folds until I found my little bundle of nerves. I pressed down hard, forcing myself to swallow back a moan of pleasure that I had never experienced before in my life.

I continued to rub, watching my naked mum bounce up and down on the milkman's cock; it felt amazing. I could feel a knot in my stomach building and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"OH, PHIL!" I heard my mum scream as I watched her cum over Phil's dick. Phil grunted, moaned and then sighed as he shot his seed into her and I watched as my mum climbed off him and leaned down to suck the dripping cum off his cock.

I came at the same time as my mum. Never had I felt such pleasure before in my life. Of course I had read about it biology lessons and I had been told about it in much detail after my best friend Tracy got fingered behind the bike shed after school last month, but never had I ever imagined it to be so perfect. The knot in my stomach unravelled and I could feel my walls clenching and unclenching. I bit down on my lip so hard that I drew blood but as long as I didn't make the noises of immense pleasure that I wanted to make, I didn't mind the pain. Besides the pain of my mother catching me fingering myself to her having sex with 'Phil' the Milkman would be so much worse. I rode my hand until my orgasm finished. My first orgasm; it was perfect. I removed my hand from my trousers and slowly leaned forward and licked it, just as Tracy had told me to do. I tasted interesting, salty but not at all unpleasant.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my mum climbing off the bed and say "Do you want a cigarette?". I quickly tiptoed back into bed just as I heard Phil say "Yes. A cigarette would be great."


End file.
